He Ate My Heart
by Reading Nut Cassirole
Summary: Ok this is my first Valentine's story, but i wanted to try it out my hand on a romance thing. not too sure if i did it rite but watever. The team spend Vday like anyother day, but slowly get into the holiday.
1. Chapter 1

This was just an idea that I came up with while eating with my friend for Valentine 's Day. I also got the idea from the song Monster by Lady Gaga. Well I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>He Ate My Heart<strong>

It was Valentine's Day and the Young Justice team was at the mountain acting like it was just a regular day. M'gann was in the kitchen getting ready to make some cookies and other tasty treats, Wally and Artemis were arguing as usual, Kaldur and Robin were sparring, and Conner was sitting on the couch watching the static.

"Recognize Zatanna, Zatara, A-03."

Everyone turned and looked at the new arrival. M'gann floated in and came up to her. "Zatanna, you're finally here. I've already got the batter for the cookies made up and I'm working on the cake batter now," she said as she grabbed Zatanna's wrist and started dragging her to the kitchen.

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming, and I think we should make some more cookie batter so we can make even more cookies. You know how they always disappear so fast," Zatanna said with a smile.

Kaldur and Robin watched as the two disappeared into the kitchen, a wide lopsided grin on Robin's face as soon as he saw Zatanna. Kaldur turned back to Robin once the girls disappeared and saw Robin still staring in that direction. Kaldur sighed. "Do you wish to take a break?"

Robin jerked his head back to Kaldur and blushed a little. "No, let's keep going," he responded getting back into a fighting stance.

Wally and Artemis stopped fighting when Zatanna arrived, but continued with their fight when M'gann and Zatanna went into the kitchen. "You were the last one to touch it. How do you not know where it is?"

"Well, Baywatch, I was kind of busy getting the air sucked out of me to really pay attention to it," Artemis yelled back.

"Will you two please shut up," Conner said from the couch.

Both Wally and Artemis turned to look at him. "What she lost it and I want it back. It _was_ one of _my_ souvenirs."

"Yours! It was my arrow in the first place!" she yelled looking back at Wally.

"Does it really matter? It saved our lives, what else is important?" Conner said finally turning to look at the two.

"Yeah, so why don't you two just get a room and make out already?" Robin said as he threw a punch at Kaldur, only half paying attention to their argument.

Wally and Artemis both blushed and looked away from each other. They both knew they liked the other, but they won't admit it. Finally, Wally raced out of the room, leaving Artemis standing by herself.

She decided to go sit on the couch next to Conner and grabbed the remote. "Do you mind if I turn on the news?" Conner just shrugged.

Robin threw a few more punches and kicks at Kaldur before he finally knocked Kaldur on the ground. The computer popped up a screen that read "Status: FAIL" then Robin stuck out a hand to help Kaldur up.

They both went over to a bench to pick up their towels and water bottles. "That was an excellent match, but I must leave now," Kaldur said after he took a big drink from his water bottle.

Robin was in the middle of a drink and stopped when Kaldur said that. He put the water down and swallowed the water that was in his mouth and smiled. "What, have a hot date for Valentine's?"

Kaldur chuckled at his question. "Something like that." _'If only it was that.'_

Robin took another drink of his water as he watched Kaldur headed to the zeta tubes, the smile widening even more. "Have fun Kal."

Kaldur turned to look at Robin, but did not stop walking, and smiled then entered one of the tubes. "Recognize Aqualad, B-02."

Robin then got up and walked over to the couch. "Anything good happening?"

"Nah, it's just some Valentine special," Artemis replied not even looking at Robin as he sat down beside her.

Robin nodded then sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "So where'd KF go?"

"He ran off toward the rooms after you embarrassed him," Artemis said finally looking over at Robin.

Robin smiled. "And I didn't embarrass you?"

Artemis blushed a little and ducked her head so she wasn't looking in Robin's eyes. Robin just laughed.

Wally came running into the room and right in front of Artemis. "Artie, I have something I want to show you," he said then pulled Artemis off the couch and started dragging her out of the room.

"You better not do anything you're going to regret, Baywatch," Artemis said threateningly.

Robin shook his head and looked down, not watching the two leave. He knew what KF was planning. He helped him set it up.

"Don't worry, you'll like it," Wally said with a grin.

Artemis looked at him a bit confused but also a bit worried.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

After about another hour, Wally and Artemis still hadn't come back from the sleeping area, and M'gann and Zatanna were still in the kitchen baking up a storm.

"Ok, so we have six dozen heart-shaped cookies, two dozen cupcakes with red frosting and heart-shaped sprinkles, and our heart-shaped cake is almost done. I think we did pretty good tonight," Zatanna said as she stared at all the goodies she and M'gann made.

"Yeah, I think the guys will like them," M'gann said as she put the last few cookies on the cooling rack.

They both had flower and batter all over them and they looked like they were wearing the food more than they cooked. Zatanna started cleaning up the counters and placing bowls and utensils in the sink to wash.

"No! Don't put Steve in the water!" M'gann yelled then grabbed the spatula from Zatanna.

Zatanna stood there a bit shocked then got a confused look on her face. "Did you just say Steve?"

M'gann was a little embarrassed. "Yeah, doesn't everyone name their utensils? They name their animals."

Zatanna laughed. "Well, not the normal people, but if you want to call it Steve then that's fine."

M'gann smiled. "Then it's not normal to name utensils by names like Steve."

"No, not really, but like I said, it's ok. To tell you the truth, I have a favorite glass at home that I call Bart," Zatanna said smiling back.

M'gann and Zatanna both laughed then looked at each other. "Maybe we should go clean up a bit before we share our snacks with the others," M'gann said.

They both walked out of the kitchen and toward the bathroom to go get cleaned up. They both knew that they really didn't need to use anything but their powers to clean themselves up, but they wanted to take their time so they could hang out some more.

About five minutes after the girls went to the bathroom, Wally and Artemis finally came back into the common room. Robin looked up at the two, who were holding hands, and smiled. "Have fun?" Wally and Artemis just blushed which made Robin laugh. "Well, at least you guys finally admitted that you liked each other."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean they'll stop fighting," Conner said staring at the TV, which was back to showing static.

"Hey!" Wally and Artemis both yelled at the same time then looked at each other then looked away. They then both went over and sat on the couch.

They all sat there in silence for a few minutes before Wally started sniffing the air. "What are you some bloodhound?" Artemis asked teasingly.

"No," Wally said with a smile when he looked at her, "but don't you smell the goodies the girls cooked up?"

"Yeah, they do smell very asterous," Robin said smiling.

Wally got up and ran to the kitchen, Artemis, Robin, and Conner following. When they got in there, they saw all kinds of cookies and cakes. "Wow, they did a lot of cooking," Robin said amazed.

The timer then went off and Robin went over and saw a heart-shaped cake in the oven that was ready to come out. He grabbed two hot pads and pulled out the cake and sat it on the counter. When he turned around, he saw the others munching on some of the cookies.

"Try one, Dude, they're really good," Wally said as Robin came up to the others.

Robin grabbed one of the cookies and took a bite. "These are good," he said as he smiled.

They continued to munch on cookies until they heard two gasps behind them. They all turned around to see M'gann and Zatanna staring at them not very happy. "You ate our hearts," Zatanna said a bit angry.

Robin swallowed the bit of cookie that was in his mouth and then came up to her. "We're really sorry, but they were just so delicious looking and we couldn't help ourselves," he said with a guilty but sorry look on his face.

Zatanna couldn't stay mad at him when he looked like that and smiled. "Awww, it's ok. We did make them for the team to share."

"Yeah, so help yourselves," M'gann said a smile now on her face.

M'gann, Robin, and Zatanna walked over to the others and they all pick up a cookie. They talked and shared some very interesting conversations as they munched down more cookies and eventually finishing them off.

Wally then turned to Artemis and gave her a kiss, which surprised everyone but Robin, who was just smiling at them. When they finally broke off the kiss, Wally and Artemis looked back toward the rest of the team. "What?" Wally asked.

"Ummm… you just kissed Artemis," M'gann said still surprised.

"Yeah, Wally finally showed me how much of jerk he isn't," Artemis said smiling and grabbing Wally's hand and kissing him again.

"Yeah, now we're boyfrienemy and girlfrienemy," Wally said after breaking off the kiss again, but just stared into Artemis' eyes as he said it.

"It's about time," Conner said wrapping an arm around M'gann. "Now we don't have to hide it anymore."

Wally looked over to the clone surprised. "What? You two were already dating?"

Robin laughed. "Yeah, they had since after the Belle Reve incident."

"But now that you and Artemis are going out, it shouldn't matter, right?" M'gann asked.

Wally looked back at Artemis and smiled. "Right," he said then kissed Artemis again.

Conner rolled his eyes and lead M'gann out of the room, Robin and Zatanna following, leaving the new couple by themselves.

The four went over to the couch and sat down, M'gann and Conner together and Robin and Zatanna together. M'gann leaned into Conner and cuddled up to him a bit. Robin looked up to Zatanna, not quite sure how to proceed.

Zatanna saw this and made the move for him and curled up next to him. Robin smiled and put his arm around her.

"You know, this is M'gann and Conner's first Valentine's together as well as ever. How does it feel?" Robin asked the alien couple.

"It just feels like any other day," Conner said not quite understanding where he was getting at.

"Well, you haven't really experienced the full force of Valentine's Day yet. You need to go out to eat and maybe watch a movie, and…"

"Isn't that just a date?" Conner asked interrupting Zatanna.

"Well, yeah, but Valentine's Day is the day where you show that special someone how much you really care about them," Zatanna continued.

"So we should all go out on a date together," M'gann said cheerfully.

"You're not getting it. You go out with just that special someone, not as a group," Robin tried to help.

"Yeah, don't want third wheels ruining your night," Wally said as he and Artemis joined them.

"But we can still go out," Zatanna said. "I mean the night's just beginning."

"Yeah, and it's not like we have to all go to separate cities, and maybe we could all go to the same movie together," Artemis said.

They all looked at each other and smiled. "Then let's go," Wally said as he picked Artemis up bridle style.

"Ok, so what city we goin' to?" Robin asked as he and the other three that was on the couch got up.

"How about Gotham? I mean, I heard they have a good movie theater there, right?" M'gann suggested.

"Ok, Gotham it is," Wally said. "We'll meet you there." And with that he and Artemis disappeared. He ran instead of using the zeta tubes because he wanted more time with Artemis alone.

Robin smiled and lead Zatanna over to the zeta tubes, M'gann and Conner following.

A night in Gotham sounded fun to all of them, and they knew that they really weren't going to watch the movie, but it was a nice excuse to be close to the ones they loved.

* * *

><p>Well, that was my first Valentine's Day story. What did you think? I'm not too good at the whole romance thing, but I thought I'd try my hand at it. Please R&amp;R and tell me what you thought and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I was only gonna do a one-shot to this story but I forgot to say that it was complete and then I read the review by candi711 and realized that I could go further with the story. So here's the next part. Enjoy

* * *

><p>Everyone stayed the night at the mountain, in their own rooms of course, but when Kaldur got there the next morning, he was surprised at the scene he was seeing.<p>

M'gann and Conner were on the couch cuddling, which was nothing new to the Atlantian, but when he looked over and saw Wally and Artemis kissing in the corner and being nice to each other, he thought for sure there was something wrong.

Robin heard the computer announce Kaldur's arrival and walked up to the older teen, holding Zatanna's hand. "Hey, Kal, have a good night?"

"It was fine. What happened while I was gone," he said not looking away from Wally and Artemis.

Robin smiled and looked over to the two. "Oh, KF and Artie? Well, let's just say that last night was… very whelming," he said, his smile getting bigger as he looked back to Kaldur.

Kaldur finally looked to the Boy Wonder and saw that he was holding Zatanna's hand and smiled a little. "I see that you also had an interesting night." Zatanna smiled and got closer to Robin. "Although, with the way you acted the day you met her, the days following, and last night I am not that surprised, but Wally and Artemis," he said looking back to the two in the corner, "that I did not expect."

"Really? They've been teasing each other the moment Artie got on the team. You couldn't tell that they liked each other?" Robin asked a little surprised.

"I saw that they had feelings for each other, but I did not expect them to act on them," Kaldur said as he looked back to Robin.

Robin laughed. "Yeah, at first I couldn't believe it myself when he asked me to help him with a special project for Artemis, but then again, I wasn't really surprised. Well, not completely anyway."

Robin, Zatanna, and Kaldur walked over to the TV and Robin and Zatanna sat on the couch next to M'gann and Conner, and Kaldur took the chair.

"Kaldur, when did you get back?" M'gann asked when she saw the Atlantian.

"I arrived a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, and he walked in on Wally and Artemis having another kiss fest," Robin said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, they need to get a room," Conner said a bit annoyed.

Robin laughed at that statement. "Well, they used one of their rooms last night. They were by themselves for about an hour or more."

"What do you think they were doing?" Zatanna asked a bit curious.

"Well, it's one of two things, but I think you know which one they chose, because afterwards they were all over each other," Robin said smiling.

"Kaldur, when did you get here?" Artemis asked.

Kaldur turned around to look at the two coming toward the others. "A few minutes ago, but you were too busy to notice," Kaldur said a slight smile on his face.

Wally and Artemis blushed. "Yeah, about that…" Wally tried to explain, rubbing the back of his neck, but couldn't figure out what to say.

Kaldur laughed. "It is alright. Robin and the others have filled me in."

They were all quiet for a few minutes as Wally sat on the coffee table and Artemis sat on his lap. No one knew what to say.

Finally, Robin broke the silence. "So how was your night?"

"It was fine. I attended a dinner at the palace with my king and queen," Kaldur responded calmly.

"So did you and that one girl get together?" Robin asked the smile and his tone clearly teasing him.

"Sadly, no," Kaldur said a bit sadly.

Robin lost the smile and immediately regretted what he said. "Oh, I'm sorry. I…"

"It is alright," Kaldur said stopping Robin before he could explain himself. "Tula and Garth are together now. I did not learn this until my visit to Atlantis during our downtime."

"The day Batman talked to you alone," Robin said a bit angrily, but not in a 'I'm gonna kill you' way, just a ticked off way.

Kaldur didn't look up at him. "Yes."

"Then why did you leave?" M'gann asked.

Kaldur looked up at her. "I knew that you and Superboy would be together, and I had a feeling Robin and Zatanna would get together as well, and I knew that it would remind me that Tula did not care for me in that way anymore."

"So why go back home? They live there and you had a high chance at seeing them, so why would you torture yourself that way?" Wally asked.

"I do not know really. I guess I just felt more… relaxed there," he said as he looked to Wally then looked down at the floor.

The room became quiet again and they all knew that this was hard for him. Zatanna looked to Robin, who was looking sadly at Kaldur, then got up, went over to Kaldur, and knelt down. Robin looked at her a bit confused. She placed a hand on his shoulder then used her other hand to raise his chin. "I'm sorry about Tula, but I'm sure there's someone out there for you, you just have to find her," she said with a smile.

Kaldur gave her a weak smile. "Thank you."

Zatanna's smile got bigger then she stood up and went back over to sit next to Robin.

The room continued to stay silent, no one sure what to do next. They all felt bad about Kaldur, but they knew that they couldn't hide their feelings. Luckily Kaldur broke the uneasy silence. "It is alright, my friends. You do not have to hide anything. It has been a while since I learned of Tula and Garth's relationship, so I am over it by now."

Everyone was a little surprised that he knew what they were all thinking, but he was the leader, and he somehow knew what they were thinking even without M'gann's mind link.

"Ok, so what's on the table for today?" Wally asked trying to get everyone's minds back to happier things.

"You are," Robin said being a smartalic.

"Oh ha ha," Wally said a little annoyed at the now chuckling Robin.

"Well, I heard that we may have a mission soon," Conner said. Everyone looked at him a bit surprised.

"How do you know that?" Zatanna asked.

"I heard Batman last night while we were in Gotham."

"Wait, Bats was keeping an eye on us?" Wally asked surprised.

"You're surprised about that. Batman hates other heroes in Gotham. I think he was making sure we didn't get into trouble," Robin said.

"But, Dude, he was watching us!" Wally said a little too loudly.

Robin laughed. He knew how Batman worked, and he knew that Batman was only making sure they didn't destroy Gotham. "Forget about it KF. Batman would do it if it was Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, J'onn, and any of the others on the League."

Wally was a bit surprised at hearing that, but he also knew that it was completely true. "Yeah, I can see him doing that."

"You should see it. I remember when Flash wanted to meet me. He came over to Gotham just to meet me and Batman almost cut his legs off," Robin said smiling as he remembered the day, or rather night.

"Really?" M'gann gasped.

"Yeah, but Flash made it out of Gotham alive," Robin said then laughed. "Flash didn't make it out alive because Batman let him; he made it out alive because he ran for his life after Batman threatened him."

Everyone laughed at the thought of what he just said. "I can definitely see that," Artemis said. "Sounds just like his nephew," she said turning to Wally and then kissing him.

Wally kissed her back and deepened the kiss making everyone turn away. "Dude, get a room," Robin said rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"What's wrong, don't like kissing?" Zatanna asked playfully.

Robin blushed. "I-it's not that," Robin said a bit shyly. He knew where she was going with that.

Zatanna laughed a bit then kissed him. Robin's eyes went wide in surprise and he jerked a little, but finally relaxed. When she broke off the kiss she leaned back and saw Robin not moving.

"Sorry," she said a little embarrassed.

Robin smiled then leaned in and kissed her. Now there were two pairs of couples kissing and Kaldur felt like he was intruding. He stood up and walked to the door then looked back to the other. Now M'gann and Conner were kissing as well.

Kaldur sighed, smiled, shook his head, then walked out of the room. He was happy for his friends, but the sight still hurt a little.

'_Perhaps Zatanna is right and I just haven't found the right girl yet.'_

He walked to the kitchen and saw a heart-shaped cake sitting on the counter. He smiled then went and got a plate from the cabinet and a knife from the drawer and cut a piece and put it on his plate. He then got a fork and started eating.

He may not have a girl to spend time with like the others, but there was nothing stopping him from eating this heart.

* * *

><p>Well, I think that should explain Kaldur's reaction to Wally and Artemis. I don't know if this chapter just ruined the story, but hey if you don't care for the chapter, then you don't care for it. I won't be mad if you say you didn't like it cuz like I said, I'm not really that good at romance stories. Anyway, please R&amp;R and tell me wat you thought of this chapter and story in general.<p> 


End file.
